In general, a printing apparatus which is connected to a network and which is capable of receiving print data from an information processing apparatus through the network and printing the print data has been used. Furthermore, generation of print data to be transmitted to a printing apparatus using printer drivers (or print applications) designed for use of respective print apparatuses has been performed.
Moreover, in recent years, generation of print data without using printer drivers (or print applications) designed for use of respective print apparatuses has been used (refer to PTL 1, for example). For example, in general, print data is generated by a general print service provided as a function of an operating system (OS) of an information processing apparatus or a general print service provided by a print server or the like on a cloud and the generated print data is transmitted to a printing apparatus. In such a general print service, a network protocol for causing the printing apparatus to execute printing is implemented, and printing is realized by communicating with the printing apparatus in accordance with the protocol.
Furthermore, such a print server and such an information processing apparatus which provide general print services preferably support various types of printing apparatus. Here, the general print service manages configuration information of the printing apparatus so as to support different functions and different specifications of different printing apparatuses.
Furthermore, a printing apparatus performs post-processing on sheets, such as a binding process or a punching process, specified by a user.